


Big brother, Do you want to play doctor with me?

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: English, F/M, Futa, Incest, Orgasm, Shy, big brother/sister, cock growth, f4m - Freeform, script offer, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 2





	Big brother, Do you want to play doctor with me?

[Script Offer][F4M]Big brother, Do you want to play doctor with me?[Futa][Cock growth][incest][big brother/sister][orgasm][Small penis humiliation][Shy][english]

**** Here the girl will have to take a sweet and innocent voice ... she is very shy ... but over the history, she will become more dominant. ****

[Knock knock the door]

big brother, can i join you into your room ??? Pleaseeee Ohhh ... I wanted to ask you something ... but ... I don't dare ...  
Ahh thank you big brother ...

In fact you know .. I always wanted to play doctor but my friends never want to play with me...  
Do you want to play with me??  
How it was past the age to do? Ohh .... Pleasseeee big brother!!!!  
I'm still your little sister [innocent] well..you can make a little effort for me right ?? 

[His brother told him not] Ohh but why ??? Pfff you are not cool ... We could have fun you know ???  
No I don't want to play with dolls ... I'm too old for this you know? I am a big girl....  
No.. playing doctor is great for adults... you know I'll soon be 18 years old .... I'm a big girl ...

[his brother Emphasis to say no] You refuse? Soo ... well then I'll tell Mom you sniff her underwear while she is at work then .. I wonder how she will reac ....  
Ahh ??? Do you want to play with me??? Ahhhhh I knew you'd understand me !!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! I love you.. you know ? [She takes her brother in her arms]

Then I begin okay? Thennn.... I took a stethoscope to make it more realistic hihihi  
Lie down on the bed and close your eyes ... Ahh yes I apologize ... but you have to take off your shirt ...  
Yeah .. how do you want me to listen to your body through the shirt ?? pfff you can be silly sometimes ..

[sound of cloth removed]  
Ohhh .... hummmm ... I did not pay attention that you have beautiful abs ... hummm I have a strong big brother [laughing shy]  
Well then ... [disturbed by the body of her big brother] .. let me put this stethoscope on your chest ...  
Ahhh yes sorry it's a bit cold ... sorry ... so sorry ...  
So let me hear your heart ... [gently puttin on his chest]

ummm ummm ... [moves the stethoscope] hummmm ummm ... [moves yet] okayyy ...  
[ pause ]  
Well then ... I see you have no worries with your heart even if I find it beats very fast ... hihih how come? You're nervous ?

[ pause ]  
Hey big brother ... ... what I'm seeing here ?? ... down to your belly ... there's something different ...  
are you getting horny, aren't you ?? [Laughter shy] you know... it's not right to do that to your doctor.. you understand? ...  
.. But i need to see it more closely. It looks to me to be ... how to say... rather impressive considering the shape it gives ...  
Let me see with my stethoscope hihih

[Raises the stethoscope on the bulge]  
Hmmm ... hummmm is it getting hotter here or it's me ?? hummmm ... your bulge is growing more and more .. I have to see this ...  
[shy... her big brother tries to stop her] Hey Hey big brother ... .. ... you forgot ?? you want me to tell mom ???  
humm right patient .. thank you  
Let me see it closer ... [slowly unzips his pants] ohhhh .. wow....but he seems to suffer inside ... he needs to grow up ...don't you think?  
He seems stuck in this boxers ... my god brother.. .. he looks so fat .... I'm going to slide my hand under your boxers and ....  
[Removes his boxer gently] Ohhh ... woooow big brother ... it's so big ... hmmmm .. I didn't expect that my brother was blessed by nature ... my god ....  
Hmmmm ... I know it's not very professional of me .. but I must examine it more closely ...

What? it is at rest? Wooowwww ... it will still grow ??? .... [ shy voice ] I thought my cock was bigger than yours .... Uhhh no, I mean .. uh ...  
[Brother shocked at what she just said] Uh no no big brother .. I said nothing... excuse me ... I misspoke [shy]  
Why are you looking at me? huh? ... it's picking under my skirt?... euh...no it's nothing ...

No big brother stop .. no ... do not touch my skirt [her brother lifts her skirt] [sound movement cloth] ... ohhhh ... uh .... yes ... I have a cock. ...  
I thought he was ... [shy] ... bigger than yours ...  
Hummm .. but your cock is so big ... humm how big is it ???

you have not measured yet? Ohhhh ... Do you want to compare our cock?? ....  
Wow ... it turns you on ?? you want to compare ?? then come close to me  
put your cock next to mine .. mine is 12 cm long and yours?  
Ohhh .. he seems 3cm longer than mine... well okay I'm almost there ...

[Big brother strokes her cock] Ohhh ?? what are you doing ?? Hmmm ... your hands are warm humm ....  
Yessss keep jerking me... I never did that one me before ... hummm yes ....  
Ohhhhh ??? big brother ... what's happening to me ??? Hmmmm I feel some pressure on my cock !!!!

[Her cock starts to grow] big brother OHHHH Hmmmm looks it reaches your cock .. put your cock again next to mine  
[The size of her cock is getting as big as big brother's cock]

Hmmm keep stroking me !!! Ohh yes I feel my cock swelling... it's so good ... look ... it exceeded your cock [hihihih]  
look how it growssss !!! it swelled !!! Woooooww its getting larger too !!!

[Growth sound]

[cock begins to take enormous proportions]

Ohhhh brothhherrrr look !!! My cock is hugeeeee Hummmmmm !!!! What??? your dick is small next to mine? [Laughter shy]  
Well then ... big brother.. do you have a small cock ??? [ to laugh ]  
Hmmmm your little sister has a huge cock now !!  
See I can't even hold my hand completely around my cock hummmm !!! Ahahaha and your cock is ridiculous next to mine!!

[She has an idea]  
Hey big brother ... I have an idea ... you know, seeing my big cock next to yours ... I wonder if you can fuck my cock's hole !!!  
yours is so small hihihi I'm sure he will enter easely...  
[Brother shy but seems even more excited]  
big brother Ohhh let yourself go !!! Huh? you don't want ? Hey!!! don't forget what I can say to our mother !!  
it will be our little secret [laugh shy]

Come here... Yessss ... go gently... slide your cock in me !! Imagine that your a fucking a pussy [ giggle shy] ... hummmm I feel your cock against mine .. hummm  
Ohhh your cock is still big .. my cock's hole is not big enough ... Keep going slowly... fuck my cock's hole and.... [big brother penetrated her cock] Ohhhh ... WOOOOOWWW ... I've never felt this ... Hummm .. ohh oh calm down.. [heavy breathing]  
gently .. slow down....even if your dick is small .. mine is not big enough to take you completely ... Ohhhhhh [his big brother's cock is completely in her] SHITTTT OHHH MY FUCKING GOD !!!  
Your cock is completely inside ...Hummmmm... I can feel it...!!! I'm completely filled hummmm... So fucking good !!!! Don't stop now...

[His brother begins to fuck her cock] Hmmm ... There you go big brother!!!... Fuck your little sister's huge cock !! Come on... Yesssss Ohh !!! YOU like to be completely eaten by your little sister's huge cock ???  
Hmmm look at my balls .. they are swelling !!! Keep going ... Ohhhh look.. my cock keeps growing to fit your cock Hmmmm !!!  
Don't Stop!! Don't stop!! Please...keep going

[10 seconds of fuck sounds with groan... having pleasure]

[Broken voice]  
Oh yes big brother !!! Fuck my cock !!! SHIT !! I think...!!! I'm going to cum!!!  
Huh ?? you are going to cum too ?? OHHH YES Your cock is growing !!! I getting tighter inside !!! OH SHIT !!! It's so good!! CUM INSIDE!! !!! FILL ME !!!  
Cumm. CUmmm.... !! Come on CUM ON ME !!! OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD !!! [His brother cumming inside] Hmmm you are filling me !!! Hmmm my balls are swelling with your sperm Oh my god !!!  
Ohh ... I feel it's my turn now !!! keep fucking me.. I'm going to cum !! Oh yes!!! OH Shit!! I't comming YESSSS I'm CUUUMMMMMMMMMIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG AHHHHHHHHHHHHH [huge orgasm]

[orgasm continues for a few seconds]

[ pause ]

[Broken voice] Hmmm ... Pfiouuu ... it was terrible!!! big brother ... Hmmmm you loved? You liked my big cock?  
[Laughing] don't worry!!! we keep it to ourselves !! I love you big brother... [kiss]

[End]


End file.
